Xanians
The Xanians (Xanian: Jâ-Xâkömârī; : Crudelis venator) are a humanoid species of apex predators native to the planet of Zhakar in the Zhevon system. The Xanians have inhabited Zhakar for the last twelve thousand years, and according to the existing archaeological evidence, having been created by a deity known as Zhauti, whom the Xanians have worshiped since the first member of their species, Xanus, walked the planet. The Xanians possess a major interestellar government known as the Xanian Empire, which has been functioning since at least 580 BCE, and spans a total of twelve-six habitable planets within thirty lightyears of Zhakar. The Xanians carved out an existence in their home planet's violent, predatory life cycles, despite its generally benign and somewhat calming environment. With the advent of numerous technological advancements some four thousand years ago, allowing the Xanians to thrive and focus on more peaceful endeavors, the Xanians have since taken to the creation of an interstellar empire which has been incredibly successful. The zhakarforming of newly discovered worlds and expansion of the Xanian population throughout known space have been the major focuses of the Xanian species, along with the usual political intrigue of the Great Households of Zhakar. Etymology The name Xanians originates from Earth, when the first human scientists and anthropologists working with the Xanian visitors to Earth, attributed the namesake of the Xanians to their forefather, Xanus (Xanian: Zânusa), the first historically documented member of their species. Xanus was the proginator of the Xanian species, and it was therefore deemed the official name of the Xanians by the United Nations and the Xanian Empire. The Xanians refer to themselves as the Ja-Zhakomari (Xanian: Jâ-Xâkömârī), or "the Children of the Citadel of God". The meaning of "Ja-Zhakomari" is drawn from the Xanian homeworld, Zhakar, with the former meaning "Citadel of God", with the zha-'' in the first half of the world coming from the Xanian name for god, Zhauti. It should be noted that the article prefix ''Ja-'' is only found in the plural form of the name, with individual Xanians simply referred to as ''Zhakomari. Older documentation from the times of Xanus have shown that ancient Xanians originally referred to themselves as the Ja-Zanusari, or "the Childern of Xanus", after the biological forefather of all living Xanians in the modern era. While both Ja-Zhakomari and Ja-Zanusari can be used interchangeably, Ja-Zhakomari is the official name of the Xanians in their native tongue, while Ja-Zanusari is typically found in the religious texts of the Xanians. It is considered proper practice to use the ancient name for the Xanians when speaking of the people during religious events, but the modern name for secular purposes, such as in government or business. The modern name is often used by the general population, and the ancient one by the clergy. Biology and appearance Physiology The Xanians are a humanoid species not unlike humans in terms of physical appearance and internal biology. Xanians possess dark brown skin and black hair, and eyes which have golden, luminescent irises and black sclera surrounding it. The Xanians typically tower over their human counterparts, with nadirs (asexual "females") standing at about 221 cm (7'3") and weighing 111.1 kilograms (245 lbs) on average, and apexes (hermaphrodite "males") standing nearly 254 cm (8'4") in height and weighing about 215.4 kilograms (375 lbs). Regardless, apex and nadir Xanians are general equal in terms of height and weight. Nadir Xanians possess several purely cosmetic features on their bodies. Their lips which are coated in an oily black lipstick-like substance, which leaves black residue on any objects their lips have touched, much akin to lipstick itself. Likewise, they also possess a type of biological function that gives the appearance of human eye-shadow and mascara. Xanian nadirs also produce a highly toxic black, ink-like substance from their eyes similar to tears, but which continuously run from their eyes throughout their lifetimes. Interestingly, apex Xanians do not produce these toxic black tears, and lack the ability to cry in general. The tears in nadir Xanians also appears to be a defensive mechanism as well, increasing in volume and toxic potency when they are in danger. Xanian blood is jet black in color, with the oxygen-binding protein in their blood known as hemombranin, being responsible for this unique property. The blood possessing an oily, grainy texture to it from the bits of metallic noirium substance in it, and is very toxic and acidic to most native and non-native species of Zhakar, to whom it causes painful burns and scarring. Hemombranin can carry considerably more oxygen than hemoglobin, lending the Xanians their great stamina and endurance. A notable feature of this protein is the effect it has on Xanian muscles. With a higher level of oxygen provided to their muscles, the Xanian muscular system is on average five to six times stronger than the human muscular system. Their muscles are also considerably denser as well, meaning that certain blows do not harm Xanians as much as they would humans. Additionally, Xanians can run faster and longer than humans as well, and possess a higher level of hyper-flexibility and agility. To deal with the cooler winters on the Xanian homeworld of Zhakar, Xanian blood doubles as an anti-freeze, keeping the blood and other bodily fluids from freezing during the most frigid periods of the winter months, and helping the Xanians to survive in a range of cold and sweltering environments. The internal body temperature of the Xanians is about 86ºF (30ºC), heavily regulated by the higher amount of oxygen in their bodies and the anti-freeze they naturally produce. As a species, the Xanians are extremophiles, and are classified as a psychrophile, thermoacidophile, oligotroph, xerophile, and radioresistant species, able to withstand the lethal effects of the cold, acid, lack of nutrients, dry conditions, and radiation. A Xanian can resist up to 15,000 sieverts of all forms of radiation, and a single dose up to that amount with 100% survivability. Xanians mature faster than humans by a factor of three, with the a Xanian individual deemed to be physically mature at age seven, the equivalent of a 21-year old human. A Xanian will remain at that peak physical and mental condition for the reminder of their lives. Xanians are long-lived, living on average for about 518.3 years, with nadirs living up to 503.9 years of age and apexes living even longer to see 532.7 years of age. As aforementioned, Xanians remain in peak physical health throughout their entire lives, a necessity given the harsh way of life and constant warfare on their homeworld. Xanians are a predominately "female" species, with "males" making up just five percent of the total population. Nadirs have a biological imperative to protect the men in their species, and thus work in many hostile occupations that they have barred off to men, thereby decreasing their life expectancy considerably. As children, Xanians mature mentally very quickly, and can grasp information a human of the equivalent age would not. Likewise, Xanian thus deem their children to be adults in all but name long before the reach physical maturity. The Xanians are a predatory species, as shown in both their behavior, natural abilities, and their biology. The Xanian digestive system is effective in breaking down most types of matter, digesting all kinds of materials, poisonous or otherwise, that others would have struggled to view as a source of food. Their saliva is incredibly effective at killing bacteria, parasites, and toxins, and is acidic enough to weaken the connective bonds within their food. The Xanians also possess a highly efficient waste removal system, with all waste expelled from their body in liquid form, as a clear gray liquid with a odor no unlike that of chlorine. They have no large intestines, though their small intestines are instead connected to their bladders, which obliterate solid waste and refine them into liquids. So powerful are the chemicals used to refine the waste into liquid matter, that the liquid waste itself is deemed acidic and dangerous by Xanians themselves. Additionally, the Xanians have a clean metabolism, meaning that obesity is impossible within the species. A Xanian can eat as much as they want, though they will become lethargic as their body attempts to cope with the extra materials they have forced into their digestive tract. It should be noted that apex Xanians lack a rectal opening, while the one nadirs have isn't connected or associated with the digestive tract, and serves instead as a secondary sexual organ. The nervous system of the Xanians is highly unique for a sapient species, in that the Xanians possess two brains, the primary one in the head, and the secondary one located within the spine. The nerve clusters of the Xanians are of such density and processing power, that it doubles as a secondary "brain" for the Xanians. Should a Xanian be decapitated, they would maintain full control over their bodies, though they would lack the ability to see and hear with the loss of their head. Given the numerous dangerous flora and fauna native to the Xanian homeworld, scientists have classified this as a necessary advantage over the wildlife on the planet of Zhakar. As predators in a world full of predators, the Xanians are by nature, fully aware of their surroundings as a survival instinct. Other skills the Xanians possess is that of agility. The species as a whole can produce a liquid substance from glands located within the palms of their hands and the soles of their feet, which serve to increase the van der Waals forces between their body and surface of an object, allowing them to scale objects in spite of their mass and center of gravity. This is also useful in helping the Xanians maintain a vice grip on any object they can hold. Xanian skin is generally resistant to external damage, with the Xanian version of keratin (i.e., the human skin protein), being more akin to the spider silk protein. The takeaway from this is that the average Xanian typically comes off as "bulletproof", with their skin being nearly seven times stronger than steel. The Xanian skeletal system is dense and metallic in nature, with a black noirium metallic coating and a strong honeycomb-like interior structure, increasing the strength and endurance of the Xanians bones to steel-like levels with only a fracture of the weight and mass. Xanians can survive falls from great heights or blows with little physical trauma, and recover from the even within a generally short period of time. Xanian teeth are also coated in the same metallic substance, and notably possess large upper and lower canines. Furthermore, their teeth are also sharp and serrated, and appear to be self-sharpening. Likewise, the Xanians possess claws which are extensions of their fingerbones. Additionally, the teeth of the Xanians are coated with the same material as the bones themselves. Nadir claws are longer than those of apexes, however, though both genders have pronounced canines at the top and bottom of their mouths. Xanian claws and teeth are both black in coloration as with the bones, and are sharp and serrated, as well as self-sharping, serving as fitting natural weapons. All Xanians possess a long, prehensile tongue, about forty centimeters in length, which is black in color and strong enough to firmly grip objects with, and an opening in the tip that can be used to drink liquids with. The Xanian immunity system is equally robust, with an organ known as the tuera, responsible for producing millions of undifferentiated stem cells which can heal damaged organs, tissue, and even body parts. However, the tuera cannot heal itself, and damage to the organ can result in a Xanian losing the ability to regenerate organs and body parts, and must be repaired surgically. Aggressive viruses are still dangerous and even lethal to the Xanians, and though the immune system they possess is strong enough to lessen the lasting impact of the virus, proper medical treatment is still required from a hospital. Befittingly, the Xanians possess telescopic vision and a keen sense of smell and hearing, enabling the Xanians to perform as superb hunters without technological assistance. Furthermore, Xanians, especially those of the warrior caste, are capable of tracking their targets for miles with little aid. Further aiding their hunting abilities, the Xanians produce an oily substance similar to sweat in function, but odorless and capable of providing UV radiation protection as well as fending against pests and acidic materials. The sweat can mask their scent to other predators, and surprisingly enough, a form of stealth-coating material, reducing their heat signature on electronic devices, making Xanians incredibly difficult to track. Reproduction Psychology The psychological patterns of the Xanians is inextricably linked to the incredibly hostile conditions of their homeworld, Zhakar. As a race of predators, the Xanians have historically thought in terms of supremacy – the concept of "might makes right", the Xanians always keen to ensure their individual survival and those within their families. As a direct result, the Xanian developed to become a highly violent, family-orientated species, but an equally intelligent species with a long-term vision vital to the survival of their various clans and households. Having developed as a society in a very inhospitable environment where one's actions could effect and influence the survival rate of the surrounding population, the Xanians are an incredibly sensitive to the needs and actions of their peers and relatives. The Xanians are by necessity incredibly careful and thoughtful in their actions, believing that anything that they say or do on an individual level, could potentially harm or even kill fellow Xanians down the line in the grand scheme of species self-preservation. The average Xanian is incredibly intelligent and patient, willing to wait for as long as needed to accomplish a task. Xanian youth often come off as having matured long before their time, given largely the fact that they are expected to protect and provide for themselves as soon as they are able too. As a species, the Xanians lack empathy as humans know it; lacking the ability to identify with or sympathize with another individual beyond their species. Everything the Xanians do revolves around their collective desire to thrive as a species, meaning that while they cannot truly empathize with one another, they share a common understanding, and work as a unit to achieve the goals of the species. However, these views on the preservation of fellow Xanian lives does not extend to other species and organisms. The individual Xanian is remorseless when dealing with opponents, and will stop at nothing when seeking to neutralize an enemy. The Xanians are incredibly hostile to all other intelligent life they come across, believing them to be inferior biologically, culturally, and ideologically. Naturally, these views have bred into the Xanians a collective sense of racial superiority, leading the Xanians to commit extreme acts of cruelty upon other civilizations, be it forced relocation, enslavement, mass rape, or genocide. Indeed, the Xanians display a level of callousness that only in the darkness periods of history of humanity have been displayed. Because of the combined effects of apathy and ruthlessness of the Xanians, it should come as no surprise that their family lives are not the most loving. Xanian parents give no quarter to disobedient offspring, beating and maiming children who do not obey them. Because of their lack of empathy, death of a family member is received with little to no fanfare, and the same can be said of a child as well. Parents will dispose of the child's corpse and move on without showing any sign of grief, a sign that, in humans, would be received with a great deal of concern. Xanians will kill their own children without a second thought if they see a need for it, as many nadirs have done when seeking to compete with one another for the attention of their shared apex husband. It is widely believed by both psychologists and anthropologists, that the lack of emotional connection between family members outside of mutual survival and sexual benefits, can be linked yet again to the Xanians desire to thrive on what was an inhospitable planet for more than twelve thousand years of their recorded history. History Origins The origins of the Xanians have long been questioned by humanity. According to the Xanian holy book known as the Zhantana, the Xanians were created by their god, Zhauti, when the first Xanian, Xanus, was created about twelve thousand years ago. Carbon dating of Xanus' body by a select panel of scientific organizations from Earth, discovered that Xanus had indeed walked the surface of Zhakar at the time the Xanians themselves specified. Further study into the origins of the Xanians concluded that the species had no evolutionary links to any of the species on the planet as far as Earth's foremost scientific minds could determine, giving weight to the story as told by the Xanians, as well as removing most if not all possibilities as to whether or not the Xanians evolved. However, some members of Earth's scientific community have questioned whether or not the Xanians were instead created by another alien species, something the Xanians have adamantly denied. Regardless as to whether or not the Xanians were created, all that is known is that the recorded history of the Xanians begins immediately after Xanus' supposed creation around 10,000 BCE, or 1C 1 AZ according to the Xanian calendar. Ancient history Society and culture Religion The Xanians are a deeply spiritual species, and religion plays an intimate role in the lives of each member of the Xanian population. All Xanians adhere to the religion known as Zheani, which was founded by Xanus more than ten thousand years ago. Zheani is centered around the worship of the entity known as Zhauti, an all-powerful deity worshiped and revered by the Xanians as the creator of the universe. TBD Religion's mark on Xanian civilization is universal, and its influence more extensive than even in humanity. Xanian speech is often peppered with religious sayings, references, and swears, and popular songs and poems often have some sort of religious undertone to them. Such is the extent of religious belief among the Xanians, that the concept of atheism simply baffles the Xanian mind, and Xanians remain mystified as to the reasoning behind non-belief in the existence of an intelligent creator. The Xanians don't understand the logic behind atheism, and often don't bother to find out, relegating those without faith to a poor standing in their eyes. Interaction with non-believers is kept to a minimum, and only with absolutely necessary do the Xanians give them their attention. Psychologically, the Xanians simply cannot comprehend irreligious beliefs, and it terrifies some that there exist individuals who deny the existence of God. Family and marriage Morals and taboos Caste system Category:Xanians Category:Sentient species Category:Psionic species Category:Copyright